1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to data reporting systems and, more particularly, to creating reports of data in applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
The increasing size and complexity of databases supported by database applications has also increased the complexity of the reports requested by users. Further, as the database use has proliferated, the number of users interacting with a database server at any one time has tended to increase. Increases in report complexity, database complexity, and database utilization have, in turn, increased the time needed to generate reports. Report generation time is becoming a significant unpredictable drag on the productivity of database users.